1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to button modules and electronic devices using the button modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g. mobile phone) may include a switch and a button for triggering the switch. The electronic device further includes an elastic gasket clamped between the switch and the button, facilitating the pressing and restoring of the button. However, it is difficult to clamp the elastic gasket between the switch and the button, and the pressing of the button can be uncomfortable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.